


I Wanna Rock With You (All Night)

by sunflower624



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Cigarettes, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hardcore, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Relationship(s), Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cigarette play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: Haikyuu!! x Reader collection with both fluff, smut, and plot. There will be different kinks explored within this so be warned. Some might be triggering. I will only write the characters that I have listed above for now since I know their characters the best... Plus, I'm surprisingly more comfortable with writing their sex scenes. It will alternate between both third and first-person POV. Plus, some additional one-shots of Mystic Messenger boys.CHAPTER ONE - UKAI KEISHINCHAPTER TWO - TSUKISHIMA KEI
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 31





	I Wanna Rock With You (All Night)

Y/N is the new assistant manager at Karasuno High School. She and Coach Ukai Keishin don't get along as much as she thought they would. She's (Y/A) and hasn't attended Karasuno for too long but she likes it better than her old school. This chapter will contain Cigarette Play, Possible Underage depending on your age unless you wanna age up yourself for the sake of the fic, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Choking Kink, possible triggering content, and Age-Play. If you're not comfortable with these things, please skip this chapter. Thank you! 

POV WILL BE FIRST PERSON (1st POV) but let me know if you prefer 1st POV or would rather have 3rd POV. It'll be written in present tense for the most part but some parts might be written with past tense verbs/adjectives/etc...

* * *

** LEGEND/GUIDE: **

**_ Y/N _ stands for Your Name **

**_ Y/A _ stands for Your Age **

**_ H/C _ stands for Hair Color **

**_ E/C _ stands for Eye Color **

** Some of these abbreviations will be used in this chapter. **

* * *

Another day means another day with the volleyball club.  _ Don't get me wrong _ \- I enjoy assisting Kiyoko and Yachi but it's the coach. Ukai can be irritating and I feel like he does it on purpose. It could just be me being paranoid but I swear that  _ he's out to get me sometimes.  _

I walked down the sidewalk outside that led towards the gym. I could smell his smoke, the burning of his cigarette.  _ "You really shouldn't be smoking on campus, Ukai..."  _

He flashed his eyes at me, buds from the cigar, hitting the ground. "Mind your business, (Y/N)."

I rolled my eyes at him, walking through the gymnasium doors. Hinata and Kageyama were already practicing, while Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Asahi were taking a break.

"(Y/N)!" Hinata exclaimed out before the ball that Kageyama served slammed into his face. I winced in pain for him, before heading over. 

"Jesus,  _ Hinata... Coach told you to be more careful with that... _ " I whispered strictly while helping him. "Oh my god, you're bleeding!" 

Blood was coming from his nose but he just wiped it away and smiled. "I'm fine, (Y/N)! Trust me... Me and Kageyama were wondering if you'd toss some balls for us?"

This was different.  _ Was this apart of the job? _ I'm not sure what to do but I just nodded with a tight smile. I brushed my fingers through my (H/C) hair, pulling it back some, before grabbing the volleyball nearby. "So, do I just toss it up towards one of you?" 

The both of them nodded so I did as they said. I tossed the ball towards Hinata first, letting him strike it to Kageyama. It was interesting seeing these two play. For one, they got along a lot better than they did when I first met them. Secondly, both of the boys are focused on the goal of the game. Lastly, I just find it remarkably dope. _ It's a snazzy dynamic, at the least.  _

As I began to toss another ball, I felt a pair of hands touch my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow, turning my head to see Ukai. I dropped the ball to the ground and nervously bit my lip. "What?" 

"Stay at the sidelines and take notes... That's all you're allowed to do for now, _ got that? _ " His voice was  _ stern and demanding _ . I didn't really know how to respond so without thinking I shook my head.

His eyebrows furled a bit, his eyes piercing at my soul. He seemed serious. " _ And if I don't?" _

"You'll be in trouble, that's what,  _ so don't test me... _ " 

I bent down and grabbed the ball, giving him a look. " _ It's just tossing a ball... _ " With that, I tossed the ball towards Kageyama, which he wasn't paying attention. Everyone just had their eyes on him and I. He kept his eyes on me which just made me feel flustered. The way he acted when strict and stern was something else. It made me just wanna disobey him.

"Boys, keep practicing...  _ (Y/N) and I will be right back, _ " He announced, grabbing my wrist. He began to lead me across the floor, taking me towards the locker rooms. I was utterly confused but I shrugged it off. As we entered the room, he locked the door and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His eyes stared deeply at me, causing me to blush hard. Damn it.  _ "Sit down on the bench..." _

I sat down slowly on the bench and looked away. He was still staring at me and I know that I'm  _ so red _ . "Look up at me, (Y/N)."

I moved my head slowly, bringing my attention fully towards him. He took a few steps forward, becoming closer to me. I want to hide my face. I've never had any type of moment with him like this. I don't know how to process this or react. 

His hand fell down to my lower chin, forcing me to look at him in the eyes. My lips quivered nervously, feeling my stomach tighten.  _ What the fuck, Keishin. What is he doing? _ I think to myself as he leans closer. Our noses are practically touching and our lips are inches apart. My cheeks are full of heat. He began to pull away, getting out one of his cigarettes. He put it between his lips, lighting the end with his match, puffing on it some. My heart feels like it's pounding through my chest. 

"Why'd you just do that?" I blabbered out, standing up and giving him the weirdest look. His other hand motioned for me to sit back down. I snarled my nose and laughed sarcastically. "You think you're intimidating but you're just being stupid, Ukai!" 

_ "Is that so?"  _

"Absolutely..."

Without any warning, I felt his hands wrap on my neck,  _ a smirk burnt across his face. _ He wasn't really choking me but this feeling...  _ "How about that?" _

I tried turning away but his grip had me positioned to stare at him. My eyes wandered off to stare at the locker room. I don't know what else to do. His cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth. He had a good hold of it with the corners of his lips. "We're missing practice..."

"We don't have to be there,  _ (Y/N). _ Why are you avoiding the question?" He leaned in a bit, raising a brow.

" _ I-I'm not avoiding anything... _ " I stutter, pressing my hands against his chest and pushing at him a bit. Both of his large hands falling from my neck to grasp my wrists and he began to pin me against the wall. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and the redness. I know that I'm blushing and I don't want to be. 

He sighed, "Why were you disobeying me out there?  _ Hm? _ " 

" _ Because you were being an ass? _ "

" _ Ah, ah, ah. _ " He laughed a bit afterward, his hands tightened around my wrist. " _ You're certainly a bad girl, huh? _ "

My eyes widened and I chewed the inside of my lip. I didn't expect that. I wasn't expecting that. Especially not from Ukai.  _ How do I react? I mean, I like teasing him but how do I respond to that? _ It was kind of hot,  _ though _ . The way he said that. I'm still surprised by the fact that he's single. " _ And if I am?" _

_ Oh god, was that cringey? _ I thought to myself, cringing internally because I've never really done dirty talk. 

"Then, there will be consequences..." 

"What are you waiting for?"

He snickered under his breath, pressing me against the wall more. He pressed the cigarette into the wall, letting the buds burn and go out. He threw the unlit cigar into the trash nearby, before returning to his same position. One of his hands cradled my hip while the other held both of my wrists now. He leaned in against me, his lips inches away from my neck. They pressed into my skin, making my body melt. He pecked down my neck, smirking as he did it. I rotated my shoulders back, resting my head against the wall more.  _ I'm so flustered and embarrassed. _ I never thought that Ukai would be doing something like this with me. 

Both hands began to officially straddle my waist, one going up and the other doing down. It felt surprisingly nice. My nerves were finally starting to wind down but I'm still slightly in shock. For all the obvious reasons,  _ of course! _ This whole thing felt so wrong but it felt so right. His hands are so much bigger than mine. 

His lips approached my jawline, applying kisses against it. I bit the inside of my cheek as he did so, feeling the goosebumps appearing. I felt like dropping to my knees _ if you want me to be honest _ . He pulled away from my jawline, going to the other side of my neck. 

" _ We're gonna do this here and now? _ " 

" _ Maybe but I'm not just going straight to it... _ " 

I was confused by what he meant but I wanted to play along,  _ I guess _ . His finger traced my jawline, his head tilted back a bit, staring at me in awe. This was different. His hand cupped my cheek, biting his bottom lip. " _ Get on your knees for daddy... _ "

I choked suddenly as my heart began to sprint. I was internally shaking but trying to not react but  _ oh my god? _ I've never heard that before. Also,  _ why did he call me out like that? How does he know that I find that attractive? _ I could listen or be the bad girl he wants me to be. I'd love to see his reaction. However, I'm kind of nervous. I've never actually physically or sexually done anything like this before. Only in my head. 

His finger pointed at me, then directed to the ground. His eyes were sunken in and he gave me this glare. It was different than before and it made my legs feel weak and non-existent. I slowly bent down, my knees touching the cold ground. I shivered and breathed heavily. I looked up at him as he pulled out a new cigarette. He brought out his lighter, lighting it, and put it between the creases of his mouth. He took a puff, letting the smoke flow out, then brought his eyes down to me. 

"Good girl but  _ that's not all... _ " His voice cut out as he bent down to the ground. He had the cigarette in his hands, flicking it towards the ground. " _ Tilt your neck. _ "

I did as he told me, expecting him to just give me a hickey or something. That wasn't it. I suddenly felt a sharp burn against the exposed area of my neck. I winced a bit, looking towards him. He put the cigarette against my skin but immediately afterward planted his lips against the area to soothe it. 

" _ U-Ukai... _ " I cried out, sputtering a bit. I tried to be quiet but this was so different. I felt him smirk against my skin. It felt good for some reason. I never would have expected it to feel good. He kept doing it for a few minutes. I felt the buds fall to the size of my neck and his tongue sliding up against it, sucking onto my skin. 

"You're handling this so well,  _ baby... _ " His raspy voice rustled into my ear. It brought chills down my back. I arched my back a bit, moaning quietly for him. He smiled and chuckled a bit, biting at my earlobe. " _ You love teasing me, huh? _ " 

I bit my bottom lip, rolling my shoulders some. " _ I want you, please... _ "

His tongue surged down my neck, slobber being left behind. I curled my eyebrows, another moan slipping out. He laughed underneath his breath, his warm breath spewing at my skin.  _ I felt so sensitive. My neck felt sensitive. My body in general felt sensitive. His touch was so intoxicating and arousing. I want him but it feels so wrong. _

" _ Ah, ah, ah... _ I'll say when you can have me..." 

I groaned quietly, rolling my head back against the wall again. " _ Please, Ukai... _ " 

He nibbled against my jawline now, burning the cigarette against the ashtray within the trashcan. He threw the cigarette away and he placed his hand firmly against the side of my opposite hip. He tugged at my side, pulling me onto him. He had me in his lap, sitting against the floor now. My cheeks crimsoned more, feeling his hands run past my thighs. 

I felt his breath in the crook of my neck. One of his hands went up to my chest, playing with the buttons of my uniform. The other hand went to my skirt, twisting the fabric with his finger. I rubbed my thighs together a bit. His hand wandered up more, his finger rubbing against the outside of my underwear now. I leaned against him, biting my lip. He continued to rub from the outside of my underwear. I could feel myself getting wet and wanting him more.  _ Why was he going so slow on me? Also, how did things go from arguing to this? _

Two of his fingers trailed against my clitoris area,  _ the silkiness of my underwear used almost as a barrier between his finger and my cunt _ . I felt so overwhelmed by all of this. His other hand rested against my neck, restraining me a bit. He began to peck against my exposed shoulder blade. I grinded against his hand a bit while he stroked my clit. 

I sustained my moans but it seemed like I was getting out of breath. The sudden pressure against my neck was gone as he suddenly stuck two fingers inside of my mouth. " _ Suck _ ..." 

I began to suck on his wide, boney fingers. I twirled my tongue around each finger,  _ slobbering _ all over him. Down below, he got his hand beyond my underwear, feeling my wet cunt. His bare touch made me feel even hornier. He began to circle my clit at a fast pace. I moaned against his fingers, gagging myself a tad.

" _ You're so fucking wet, Y/N... _ " He mumbled as he sucked on the crease of my neck. I could feel myself getting closer but I wanted to resist him.  _ I truly did.  _

_ His two fingers went down and teased my entrance. _ I bit my lip nervously, feeling him insert them gently. I whined a bit, feeling my thighs tense a bit. My muscles in my legs felt like they were spasming but in a pleasurable way. Is this how an orgasm feels like? If so,  _ my god... It's surely something. It feels so good.  _

He removed the fingers from my mouth and he hauled me up against him more, spreading my legs a bit more, too. They ran down my stomach as the other fingered my soaking wet cunt. He began to stroke my clit. It felt even more debilitating this time. My clit was so sensitive and I could feel goosebumps rising on my thighs. " _ U-Ukai... _ " 

His teeth bit tenderly at my earlobe. He knew I was growing close but he wanted to feel me cum against his fingers.  _ He wanted my juices to himself.  _

" _ Cum for me... _ " He murmured, fingering me hastily. I moaned louder. I arched my back as the orgasm overtook me. I felt my juices soaking his fingers.  _ I clenched my legs together _ . He moved his hand away from my clit but kept the other one in that spot.  _ He wanted it all _ .

After I finished releasing my load, he moved his hand away. He spread his fingers apart, showing me my cum. " _ Look at how pretty... _ " 

I nodded as he sucked on his fingers. I was surprised.  _ He must've liked the taste of my cum. _ I pushed myself off of him but his other hand grabbed my wrist. I brought my attention to him as he pointed at his crotch. "You're not done yet...  _ there's one more thing I need, Y/N. _ "

I was in awe.  _ He was so hard. _ You could see the lining of his cock from the outside of his joggers. This would be a new thing for me, too. I've never done anything like this but it was the same for what just happened. I would just be pleasuring him this time. He smirked as got back onto my knees, waiting for his permission. He raised his hips, pulling down his jogging pants and briefs gradually. I watched his cock come out. He was big.  _ He was probably about nine and a half inches. It was pretty thick, as well.  _

I cleared my throat, before bringing myself closer to him. I wrapped my hand against his cock, jerking him off first. He kept eye contact with me, watching my pace and movements. _ It was kind of hot, not gonna lie. I felt his skin going up-and-down. _ He was circumcised, though. I kept it at a decent pace before thinking about what to do next. I could go ahead and give him a blow job or tease him? I don't really wanna test his luck or push his limits so I'm just gonna go with blow job...

I sank, wrapping my lips around the peak of his cock. He hitched his breath, groaning lowly. With that, I began to bob my head. I could feel his tip against the roof of my mouth, getting closer to my uvula. I know that I'll be gagging but whatever. I just want to please him as he pleased me.

His groans were becoming soft moans. I swirled my tongue around his shaft, exploring each area of his member. His hands went to my hair, his nails digging into my hair. I fastened my pace, allowing myself to take him whole. I felt his cock going past my uvula. I groaned,  _ vibrations slathering his cock. _ His fingers twisted in my hair more as he whaled out. " _ Fuck... I'm so close... _ " 

I continued with my pace. I groaned each time his shaft hit my uvula. Within a few more bobs, he filled my mouth with his  _ salty, lukewarm liquids _ . I swallowed some but some dribbled from the corners of my mouth. I breathed heavily as I raised. He shot a smirk at me as he stood up. He pulled his briefs and joggers back up, putting his hand out for me. I grabbed it while I stood up.  _ My underwear was still wet and some of his cum got on my top. _

" _ We made a mess... _ " 

He patted me on the back, "Another uniform is in your rental locker over there..." 

I was taken by surprise and smiled at him.  _ My cheeks still burned from being flustered and still being in denial that this happened. It was truly something else. I'll never forget this moment.  _


End file.
